Entre las sombras
by Flowers9103
Summary: La vida de Edward había cambiado en un segundo, de ser el don nadie, la burla del departamento de economía de la International Business Machines Corp., al hombre que había puesto nerviosa a la Directora Isabella, quien a sus 31 parecía por como vestía y actuaba una tirana con sus compañeros y subordinados.
1. Prologo

Edward siempre fue el hazmerreír y la burla de todos sus compañeros de trabajo. Él es el típico chico inocente, amable, bueno, inteligente y tímido. Sin embargo, a pesar de esas grandes características, su aspecto físico deja que desear, siempre vestía con ropa ancha que no dejaba ver lo bello que era tanto por dentro como por fuera. Edward se había graduado de Ingeniero de Informática, un genio haciendo software. Unos de sus grandes sueños era poder trabajar en la International Business Machines Corp., (IBM). Es una reconocida empresa multinacional estadounidense de tecnología y consultoría con sede en Armonk, Nueva York.

Hasta que un día recibe una oferta de trabajo como programador, en la empresa de sus sueños, sin embargo, Edward no pensaba que a pesar de cumplir sus sueños nunca pensó que también viviría un gran infierno. Siempre era la burla de sus compañeros de trabajo, solo por el hecho de ser un pobre diablo, un don nadie como diría la gente alta alcurnia. Y ni hablar de su Jefa Isabella, que actuaba como una tirana con sus subordinados. Es una persona egoísta que solo pensaba en sí misma. Todos le tenían miedo y si alguien hacia algo que no le gustaba, le daba un punta pie y lo despedía. Sin importar sus condiciones, ella solo pensaba en el puñetero dinero

Pero todo cambia cuando Edward tropieza con los cables de las PC de oficina mientras cargaba unos papeles para archivar y sin darse cuenta cae sobre la Directora Isabella que en ese momento salía de su oficina y ambos estaba en el suelo a punto de besarse. ¿Qué pasará con Edward, logrará librarse de la ira del demonio de Isabella? ¿Logrará él penetrar la coraza que blinda su corazón?

Esta novela trata del como un Don nadie como Edward pudo lograr enamorar a una tirana como Isabella. El morbo que existía entre ellos era tan grande que no podía esconder la atracción física que existía entre ellos. Esta es una nueva novela de Flower9103 espero que la disfrute.


	2. Capitulo 1

— **Uff** , —dije muy estoy nervioso. Hoy por fin iba cumplir mi gran sueño iba hacia una entrevista de trabajo en una de las más grandes empresas de tecnología de los Estados Unidos, no es otra que la International Business Machines Corp., (IBM). Habían venido muchas gente a la entrevista, — ** _Que probabilidades tenía yo antes 150 mil personas que habían venido a lo mismo que yo, formar parte de esta gran compañía_** , —dije para dentro de mí. Cada vez que llegaban la gente le daban un número.

— **Tranquilízate Edward, tu puedes** , —me decía para mí mismo tratando de convérseme.

Aún no había empezado la entrevista y ya me estaba comiendo las uñas. Veo como una muchacha rubia trataba de llamar la atención a todos. — **Por favor escúcheme todos ya vamos a empezar con la entrevista, que pasen del 1-10,** —decía la rubia. Miro rápidamente cual número soy, — ** _Debe ser una broma, no, en serio soy el número 100_** , —dije para dentro de mí. — ** _Ahora si estoy frito, como lo iba a lograr, y solo había dos plazas disponibles_** , —dije nuevamente para dentro de mí.

Los minutos que pasaban parecía lentos, cada vez que la linda rubia salía llamaba a otros diez ya iban por el 20, — **Ostra aún faltaba 80 personas delante de mí, mis nervios no pueden estar peor** , —dije para dentro de mí.

En ese momento siento alguien que se sienta al lado mío, me giré y la vi allí, me deleite solo a mirarla. Ella me mira como si me fuera a comer.

— **Hola** , —dije amablemente.

No me contestó, y para sacarle aunque sea alguna palabra dije, — **Vienes a la entrevista** , —dije muy sutilmente.

— **No** , —dijo bruscamente.

— **¡Wow! Qué carácter tiene la mujer** , —dije para dentro de mí. —Entonces si no vienes a la entrevista que haces aquí, o es que acaso trabajas aquí, —dije mientras ella me miraba como diciendo a ti que te importa, pero me llevé una sorpresa.

— **Trabajo aquí, solo vine a conocer a los candidatos** , —dijo mientras miraba hacía todos los lados, — **Y tú estás para la entrevista** , —preguntó.

— **Sí, y la verdad es que estoy nervioso** , —dije aunque no sé porque le decía como me sentía.

— **Y por qué estas nervioso** , —dijo ella con curiosidad.

— **Usted no ves que hay demasiada gente y tal vez que sea muy talentosos, y existe muy pocas posibilidades que no me escojan** , —dije muy natural.

— **A caso usted es muy malo en lo que haces** , —dijo ella con una sonrisa en los labios, me le quedé mirando, — **Digo en su trabajo no me malinterpretes** , —dijo ella muy seria.

— **No señorita, nunca pensaría algo que no es, y modestia aparte soy muy bueno en lo que hago, fui unos de los mejores alumnos en Harvard** , —dije mientras mis mejillas se tornaba rosadas.

— **Ah, y por qué escogió a esta Empresa entre miles que hay en los Estados Unidos** , —dijo ella.

Mientras le contaba que este era uno de mis grandes sueños poder trabajar para esta Empresa, veía como los que salía las personas del despacho donde se realizaba la entrevista, sus caras eras extrañas, no había muestra de alegría o de tristeza.

Trato de enfocar mi mirada hacia las personas que salían del despacho grande. **— ¿Qué estará pasando?,** —dije mientras ella con un gesto con los hombros me decía que no sabía,

— **Perdona cómo es que vas a saber, si estás aquí conmigo** , —dije entre risas.

— **Entonces unos de sueños es poder trabajar aquí** , —dijo ella mientras aceptaba con la cabeza. — **Oí decir, que la Directora es muy estricta y narcisista, aunque no he tenido el placer de cruzarme con ella,** —dijo ella mientras mirabas las caras de las personas que salía.

— **A mí me da igual, mientras haga mi trabajo y no me la cruce todo va hacer perfecto** , —decía mientras mi mirada se dirigía hacía su rostro serio.

No sé por qué pero cada vez que me veía su mirada, sentía una tristeza, que me llegaba al alma. Sentía que un profundo dolor y lo único que me apetecía era abrazarla y consolarla, sin embargo, no era nadie para hacer eso.

— **Y llevas muchos años aquí en la Empresa** , —dije tratando de enfocar mi mente en otra cosa que no sea lo que está sucediendo detrás de la maldita puerta.

— **Se puede decir que prácticamente desde que se fundó,** —dijo ella.

— **Debe ser una broma** , —dije para dentro de mí mientras esbozaba una amplia sonrisa en mi rostro.

— **Lo digo en serio** , —dijo ella mientras en ese momento se nos acercaban dos mujeres y empezaron hablar o más bien a chismear.

Ambos nos quedamos callados, mientras oíamos a esas dos diciendo que la Jefa era una tirana, que hacía pasar vergüenza a sus empleados no importaba quien estuviera delante. — **_¡Wow! No me creo que una mujer puede llegar ser todo eso_** , —dije para dentro de mí.

En eso mi mirada se refleja en ella mientras ella solo oía lo que esas chismosas decían. Su rostro refleja ira, destrucción, y miedo, me acerque más a ella y tomé su mano. Y nada más que nuestras manos se rozaron una corriente eléctrica fluida por toda mi mano, tuve que quitarla enseguida,

— **¡Joder!, sentiste eso** , —dije mientras ella ni se percataba que le hable todavía seguía concentrada en esas dos mujeres. Así que imagino que no sintió lo mismo que yo.

— **Todo bien** , **te sientes bien** —dije mientras le colocaba mi mano en el hombro.

— **¡Eh!, ah, si todo bien, si me disculpa debo….** —dijo ella mientras la cortaba.

— **Por supuesto, tiene cosas que hacer y yo entreteniéndote** , —dije muy apenado.

Y sin decir siquiera adiós, veo como se marchaba, me le quedo mirando, no puedo negar que tiene un cuerpo hermoso, unas piernas provocativas, no dudo que unos cuantos abejorros no estuvieran detrás de esta linda flor, — ** _Para Edward te estás oyendo lo que dices_** , —dije para dentro de mí, pero mi mente dice una cosa y mi verga dice otra cosa, ya la tenía dura de solo pensar esas cosas.

Tuve que levantarme y colocarme una revista que me encontré entre las entrepiernas y caminar hacia el baño. Por suerte nadie me lo notó. Aunque pensando lo bien, creo que no le hubiera importado a nadie. Soy de esos hombres que llame mucho la atención, sin embargo, no digo que no sea monstruo o un bicho raro. He visto como las mujeres me miran y me sonríen, sin embargo, cuando siento que una mujer se fija en mí, bajo la cabeza de la vergüenza.

Mientras me tranquilizaba y me echaba agua en el rostro siento como mi verga se pone flácida. — **Pero no puedo negar que lo que sentí por aquella mujer fue algo muy fuerte espero no volvérmela a cruzar,** —me decía a mí mismo, — **digo si es que me aceptan**.

Al salir del baño, veo que la rubia linda sale de nuevo y empieza a decir unos cuantos números y entre ellos el mío, — **¡Wow! Que rápido, y solo han pasado dos horas desde que comenzaron** , —dije para dentro de mí mientras corría.

La rubia me miró de arriba abajo, y me señalo que pasara. Aun con la respiración acelerada entro al infierno, digo al despacho. Mis ojos no dejaba de admirar aquel local parecía un niño cuando le regaban un juguete nuevo. Siento una voz masculina que hace que vuelva a la realidad, — **Por favor hagan una fila,** —dijo un señor mayor. Tengo la impresión que debe ocupar un alto cargo en la Empresa.

— **Por favor, digan sus nombres y apellidos y díganos por qué quieren formar parte de nuestra familia** , —dijo el hombre.

Cada uno dijeron sus nombres y explicaron el motivo por el cual estaban aquí, sin embargo, cuando era mi turno de hablar. No pude ni siquiera decir la inicial de mi nombre somos interrumpidos por una voz que le pedía al que hombre que estaba dirigiendo la entrevista que eso era todo que no quería oír más cuentos absurdos,

— **Disculpe, pero yo no he terminado, ni siquiera he dicho mi nombre** , —dije mientras todos se me quedaron mirando como si yo hubiese dicho algo espantoso o terrorífico.

— **Lo siento, señor pero la Directora ha hablado y si dice que todo ha terminado, es así, y no podemos contradecirla** , —dijo el hombre muy nervioso.

— **Pero esto es inadmisible, quien se cree que es ella, solo porque sea la Directora puede tratarnos así,** —dije muy furioso aunque sabía que estaba tirando mi sueño por la canaleta del baño.

Se disculpaban una y otra vez, pero no tuve otra opción que aceptarla. Nos dijeron que esperábamos dentro de dos días que ellos avisaban a quien iba a aceptar para el puesto de programador. Salí muy enojado de allí aunque al mismo tiempo estaba triste. En el pasillo me encontré con aquella mujer que me había cruzado antes de entrar al infierno porque a pesar de sus lujos todo se volvió un infierno y una pesadilla. Ella se acerca mí, y a medida que nos acercábamos, ella esbozaba una sonrisa que no sabría cómo describirlo. Si era de felicidad u otra cosa.

— **¿Cómo te fue en la entrevista?** —dije amablemente

— **No sé decirte, ni siquiera pude hablar** , —dije

— **Entonces los impresionantes** , ¡no! —dijo ella inocentemente.

— **No exactamente, cuando iba hablar, fui interrumpido y dijeron o mejor dicho esa mujer la Directorcilla acabó la entrevista así sin más** , —dije mientras ella se quedaba boquiabierta por todo lo que le estaba contando.

— **No me digas, en serio hicieron eso** , —decía ella y yo asentaba.

— **Fue un placer conocerte, espero que algún día coincidamos nuevamente** , —dijo ella mientras se marchaba.

Cuando ya estaba a unos centímetros de mí, me había percatado que no sabía su nombre. Me giro y le digo, — **Oye, me puedes decir cómo te llamas** , —dije mientras ella esbozaba una sonrisa pícara.

— **Me llamo Isabella, pero los amigos me dicen Bella,** —dijo ella.

— **Mucho gusto Bella, mi nombre es Edward y mis amigos me dicen Edward** , —dije de forma sarcástica mientras ella esbozaba una carcajada y daba media vuelta.

Pasaron los dos días en un santiamén, pero no ha habido ni una sola llamada, ni siquiera para decirme, — **¡Ay! Lo sentimos, pero no reúnes las cualidades suficientes para el puesto** , —dije con voz burlona. Solo recibía llamadas de mi hermano Sebastián, dándome ánimo.

En eso siento el teléfono sonar, corro disparado acogerlo. — **Hola** , —dije con la voz entre cortada y con los dedos cruzados

— **Es el Sr. Cullen** , —dijo una voz dulce.

— **Ajá,** —dije ya con los pelos de puntas.

— **Le habla la de Recursos Humanos de la IBM, le informamos Sr. Cullen que usted ha sido aceptado. Muchas Felicidades**. **Debe estar aquí el lunes para que firme el contrato** —dijo ella.

— **Pero como que fui aceptado si ni siquiera realicé la entrevista,** —dije un poco impresionado pero al mismo tiempo estaba que no cabía con la emoción que sentía.

— **No sé, señor, eso fue lo que me dijeron los altos directivos, y yo solo acato órdenes** , —dijo ella.

— **Ok Gracias, señorita, descuida allí estaré** , —dije muy emocionado.

Wow que feliz me siento, nunca pensé que lo lograría, pero la duda me carcomía cómo es posible esto, rápidamente llamé a mi hermano y le di la gran noticia.

Al fin lunes, voy al baño me doy una ducha y rápido desayuno, tomo mi portátil y me dirijo hacia el ascensor. Marco el piso del sótano, en eso siento una voz que dice que espere, presiono el botón. Ella entra me agradece el gesto le pregunto qué piso le marco y por suerte va hacia donde voy yo. Ambos permanecemos callados, en ese momento enfoco mi mirada hacia ella. Y mientras más la miro me resulta muy familiar, nunca hemos coincidido, y no sé si vive aquí o está de paso, pero su rostro su cuerpo yo lo he visto antes. A mí nunca se me olvida un rostro, cuando llegamos al sótano, ella sale disparada y no me da tiempo preguntarle.

Voy hacia mi Audi 6, y cuando estoy a punto de salir un Chevrolet Aveo de color rojo se me atraviesa, y tuve que frenar en seco y me doy contra el volante, — **¡LA PUTA MADRE!,** —dije sin ninguna vergüenza. Levanto la vista un segundo veo que el otro coche que frena también. Salgo para ver quién era el imbécil que conduce de esa manera, y con una mano en la cabeza y mirando al suelo, me coloco en el lado del conductor, le toco la ventanilla, y cuando veo que la baja le suelto, — **Pero se puede saber en dónde tienes los ojos puesto, en el culo** , —dije con la voz alterada.

— **Ahora en estos momentos, mirándote en el espejo** , no ves que me estoy maquillando—dijo una voz de mujer,

La cabeza me va mil por hora, creo que estoy a punto de caerme. — **Pero esta de donde salió** , **Ay Dios dame paciencia** —dije para dentro de mí. Y no perder la paciencia que me queda, le digo amablemente:

— **Pues para la próxima se fija por donde va, casi provoca un accidente, vale** , —dije sutilmente mientras ella continuaba maquillándose.

— **Acaso se hizo daño** , —dijo ella sin apartar su mirada en el espejo

— **No, pero…** —dije cuando ella me cortó

— **Uff, menos mal así no tengo que darle dinero, y pagarle una indemnización** , —soltó ella así sin más.

Cuando escuché eso, la sangre me hervía por dentro, que provoco que sintiera un latigazo fuerte en la cabeza — ** _Pero que prepotencia, esta se cree que con dinero todo se resuelve_** , — decía para dentro de mí. Cuando me pongo la mano donde sentía más fuerte el dolor, sentí como algo que me recorría desde mi cabeza y corría por mis mejillas. Cuando me aparto la mano veo sangre, y trato de mirar en el espejo de la ventanilla, tengo una leve herida en mi sien. Coloco de nuevo la mano para hacer presión y le digo,

— **No todo se resuelve con dinero, señorita** , —cuando dije eso ella soltó una carcajada como si hubiera dicho un chiste.

— **Todo se mueve con dinero en este mundo corazón** , —dijo ella.

— **Pero serás…,** —dije apenas cuando se abre el portón y sale a toda marcha.

Después de curarme finalmente llego a la IBM, busco el departamento de Recursos Humanos firmo algunos papeles que me pidieron que firmara y me indicaron donde sería mi puesto de trabajo. Me presentan a mis compañeros de trabajo. La oficina es grande, la mujer de recursos humano me indica donde es mi mesa de trabajo. Todos se me quedan mirando y la verdad no entiendo el por qué. Le doy las gracias a la mujer y antes de despedirse esta me dice:

— **Mucha suerte en el día de hoy,** —dijo ella mientras daba media vuelta y se iba.

— **Gracias** , —dije muy contento.

Me siento y disfruto de todo lo que tengo aquí delante de mí. Pero mi cruda realidad vuelve en sí, cuando siento a alguien que se coloca al lado mío.

— **Mi nombre es Sam Uley, y soy el supervisor de toda esta oficina, soy el encargado de revisar y chequear todo las cosas que hagas** , —dijo él.

— **Mucho gusto Sam, mi nombre es Edward** , —dije mientras le colocaba la mano amablemente para saludarlo., sin embargo, él no me correspondió, más bien me la miró como si tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa.

— **Mira, primero para ti soy el Sr, Uley, y segundo quiero que empieces a trabajar para que vallas familiarizándote con el trabajo, archiva estos documentos** , —soltó él

No quería ser la nota discordante, así que asenté y me dejó encima de la mesa un bulto de papeles. Cuando tomo un bulto de papeles que casi no puedo ver lo que tengo delante de mí. Cuando me giro, y sin darme cuenta me enredo con los cables de la PC de mi escritorio y caigo hacia delante los papeles vuela por los aires y caigo encima de alguien, solo pude captar que se trataba de una mujer. El roce de los labios, una mordida en el labio inferior y los ojos incrédulos de Edward, la mirada entre qué demonios, que hago.

— ** _Ufff, maldita sea y quien es esta belleza que hacían la escena increíble. Siento que la he visto antes, mi cuerpo la reconoce pero mi mente no_** , —dije para dentro de mí.

— **Joder sus labios sabe exquisito** , —murmuraba para dentro de mí. Nunca he sentido tal cosa. Bajo mi mano y empiezo a recorrer todo su cuerpo, tanto con mis manos como con mi mirada.

— ** _Ufff_** **eres exquisita. Me tienes completamente excitado**. —murmuraba entre dientes. Mi duro pene roza su vientre. Levanto de nuevo la mirada y la clavo en su mirada profunda. En su mirada siento que desea lo mismo que yo. Una lujuria invade el ambiente, en ese instante solo somos ella y yo.

Veo que una de sus manos va acariciando mi cuerpo. Primero recorre lentamente mis brazos luego mi torso, se queda un rato ahí empieza a forma dibujos en todo mi torso. En ese momento mi respiración se va volviendo cada vez peor me cuesta respirar. Y cuando siento una de su rodilla acariciando mi duro erecto pene. Zas!, un fuerte rodillazo hace que me separe de ella en santiamén.

Joder que dolor, mis manos que hace un instante estaban recorriendo todo su cuerpo ahora las tengo en mis entrepiernas. No me puedo mover, siento como ella se para y todos van hacia donde ella está,

— **Se encuentra bien Directora Isabella** , —dijeron todos al unísono.

— **Comooooo, Directora Isabella** , —dije sorprendido, — **Un momento Isabella, a la única que conozco con ese nombre es a….** —dije cuando me colocaba ahora mis manos en la boca. Ahora el dolor que sentía en mis entrepiernas no es comparado con lo que estoy siento ahora mismo. Estaba petrificado.


	3. Capitulo 2

Después de ese vergonzoso momento yo quería salir disparado de ese lugar. Todos se me quedan mirando, ya no sé para donde pueda estar sin sentir el cuchicheo de las personas. Ya era mediodía me dispongo a ir a la cafetería me siento solo, pensando que encontraría paz, pero ni siquiera aquí tengo sosiego, todos me miran y hablan. Ahora en estos momento me he convertido en el hazmerreír de toda la Empresa, estoy a punto de mandarlos a freír esparrago, pero antes de que dijera nada la veo entrar y todos se callan.

— **No, no, puede ser, que hace ella aquí,** —dije para dentro de mí. Alabado sea el señor no esperaba verla ahí, sin embargo, mi verga no dice lo mismo que mi cabeza. .

De repente la veo que se sienta en mi mesa me quedo plasmado. No dice nada, ni siquiera me dirige la mirada. — **Pero esta mujer que ostras quiere de mí,** — dije para dentro de mí.

Permanécenos así durante cinco minutos yo no he podido tragar mi comida sigue igual. No dejo de mirarla, pero ella hace como si mi mirada no la afectara,

— ** _Qué mujer más fría_** **,** —decía para dentro de mí.

No me atrevía hablar, no sé qué me pasa con esta mujer porque me afecta tanto su presencia, ella sentirá lo mismo que yo. Miro al mi alrededor todos se quedan ojiplasmados al ver a la Directora Isabella sentada en la cafetería, pero principalmente junto a mí.

Hasta que por fin el silencio se rompe, cuando la siento decir, —l **o espero en mi despacho Sr. Edward** , —dijo ella con voz autoritaria.

— ** _Joder se acordó de mi nombre_** , —dije para dentro de mí, y con voz nerviosa respondí, — **Si señora** , —dije mientras veía como se levantaba y se iba.

En cuanto la. Jefa se marchó, todos de nuevo se enfocaron en mí y empezaron a cuchichear. — **Ostras nada más ella sale y todos empiezan a murmurar** , —dije mientras pensaba en voz alta y todos se me quedaron mirando.

Bajo la cabeza me levanto de ahí y salgo quería gritarles — **Si como me escucharon partía de imbéciles, ya estoy cansado de sus habladurías, pareces viejas chachas** , —pensaba para dentro de mí, pero no pude, era tanta la vergüenza que sentía que las palabras no salía de mi boca.

Llego a la oficina y veo hacía el despacho de Bella, — **¡wow! Que hago, estoy en una controversia de si voy o no voy**.

Voy al baño y me echo un poco de agua en la cara. Y sin pensarlo otra vez porque si lo hago soy capaz de arrepentirme y con el corazón en la boca me paro frente al despacho de Bella. Doy un toque y enseguida siento su voz que pide que pase. —W ** _ow mi corazón está como si hubiera corrido los mil metros_** — decía para dentro de mí **.**

En cuanto entro su mirada penetrante me traspasa. — **Cierre la puerta por favor** , — decía ella mientras yo obedecía.

— **En que puedo servirla Señora** , —dije con la voz entre cortada. Cuando me salga con una de sus tranza, no hay dios que me pare y le diga unas cuantas verdades.

Pero me sorprende cuando la veo que se acerca mí. Siento una mano que me roza mi brazo izquierdo y con la otra cierra con pestillo la puerta de la oficina **,**

— **No, no, me puede ser lo que estoy pensando,** —pensando para dentro de mí, cuando la veo para frente a mí **.** Y sin ninguna pisca de vergüenza, la veo que me mira con ojos pícaro de arriba hacia abajo.

— **Señor Edward pudiera usted decirme, que fue ese numerito de la mañana,** —decía ella mientras se mordía los labios.

Por Dios como quisiera besar nuevamente esos labios, — **pero que estoy diciendo,** pongo los ojos en blanco por todo lo que está pasando por mi mente, — ** _como podía recordar en estos momentos lo sucedido esta mañana, si me mira como si quisiera comerme._**

 ****— **Lo siento es que no vi los cables y tropecé, perdóneme, perdóneme, señora** , — decía mientras ella soltaba una carcajada,

— **No Edward, no quiero que se disculpe, y por favor llame Bella, o no se acuerda lo que le dije el día de la entrevista** , —dijo ella cuando veo que unas de sus manos va hacia mis pechos y empieza a desbotonar mi camisa poco a poco. En ese momento no sabía que hacer me sentía completamente excitado pero por otro tenía miedo de lo que pudiera suceder.

— **Disculpe señ...** , —dije cuando ella me corta mis palabras poniéndome un dedo en mis labios.

— **Srrr** , — me decía mientras me quitaba lentamente la camisa.

Desnudo solamente de torso para arriba, mi respiración comienza acelerarse, y cuando pensaba que iba a continuar sus caricias y su mirada erótica, se aleja de mí y va de nuevo hacia su buró pero no se sienta se coloca en el borde. Su mirada no se aparta de la mía, me tiene como una moto, pero al mismo tiempo petrificado no sé si avanzar o quedarme donde estoy.

Sin apartar ni un segundo la mirada de mí, empieza a desabrocharse la blusa, — **Ummm, mujer me está volviendo loco** , —dije mientras tragaba en seco ante la fascinante vista que estoy viendo.

— **No, señor, creo que es al revés, no quien me estas volviendo loca, eres tú** , —me decía mientras me hace seña con un dedo para que me acercara y como un perrito faldero que en esto momento me sentía, me acerco a ella, planto mis manos en sus hombros y empiezo a darle masaje sus hombros luego sus brazos y cuando llego a sus pechos me detengo levanto la vista y de nuevos nuestras miradas se cruzan. Parece que le estuviera pidiendo permiso, ella me sonríe y se con en ese gesto me está dando el permiso.

Empiezo a masajear poco a poco sus pezones, luego acerco mi boca chupo uno primero y luego el otro, ella suelta un gemido y echa la cabeza para atrás, sé que le gusta lo que le estoy haciendo. Continuo mientras besaba sus pechos una de mis manos va hacia atrás de la espalda le suelto el sujetador y este cae al suelo. Mi boca busca su boca, mi labio roza su grueso labio inferior, mientras que con mis manos acaricia nuevamente sus pechos. Nuestras lenguas empiezan a enredarse entre sí, parece que están bailando un vals. Un nuevo gemido sale de sus esplendidos labios, pero esta vez yo se lo reprimo con mi boca.

Ahora ambos estamos desnudo de la cintura para arriba, me acerco a Isabella restriego mi excitación entre sus piernas, — **Ummm, que delicia** , —decía ella en mi oído. Ahora sus manos van hacia mis pantalones empieza a desabrochar el cinturón y me desbotona el pantalón para tener mejor acceso a mi cremallera, me la baja lentamente y mete su mano por dentro de mis bóxer y empieza a dar masaje por mi duro excitado pene. Ahora soy yo quien suelta un gemido y su boca lo reprime.

— **Joder mujer que me estás haciendo** , —dije en voz alta y ella sonríe.

Cuando pensaba que mi día iba a mejorar siento que tocan a la puerta, — **Directora Isabella, puedo pasar,** —dijo la secretaria mientras giraba el porto de la puerta. Ambos nos quedamos mirándonos y luego mirábamos a la puerta.

— ** _Otra vez, no por favor_** —dije para dentro mí. Primero ella me da un fuerte golpe en mi miembro que hizo que recordará hasta el último de mi ancestro y ahora su secretaria nos interrumpe. Pienso que el karma me le ha está avisando que esto es un error.

Rápidamente me separo de ella busco mi camisa me la pongo, me arreglo y la miro, veo que por su parte no se inmuta a hacer nada, sin embargo, en su mirada veo una cara asesina,

— **¿Qué haces?, —Acaso te dije que hemos terminado,** —dice ella con voz furiosa mientras seguían tocando la puerta.

— **No, pero creo que esto es un error** , —dije mientras me acercaba a la puerta,

— **En serio me estas rechazando,** —dijo ella con carácter autoritario,

— **_¡Wow!, ganas no me falta de no hacerlo_** , —dije para dentro de mí, sin embargo, no puedo ella es mi jefa y yo un simple empleado y no se vería bien. Aunque no puedo negar que cada vez que estoy cerca de ella no quisiera sepárame y pegar mis labios a los suyos, pero no le iba a dar ese gusto. Y reprimiendo mi deseo le digo

— **Veo que nunca recibe un no por respuesta,** —dije mientras quitaba el pestillo y veo que ella toma su blusa y se la pone,

— **Señor Edward, si sale por esa puerta aténgase a las consecuencias,** —dijo ella con tono amenazador.

No le respondí, asumiendo que lo que me vendrá encima no va hacer nada bueno. Saludo a Meghan su secretaria, pobrecita de ella, lo que le espera adentro. Ella me devuelve el saludo y me dirijo a mi escritorio, que no sé si será coincidencia o castigo, quedaba solamente a 3 pasos del despacho de Isabella, por eso todos se me quedaron mirando. Veo que todos ya han regresado del horario de almuerzo. Todos están callados, pero siento que hay veces que me miran.

Aro me llena de papeles, unos para que archive otro para que me lo estudie. — ** _Vaya primer día, creo que no podía ser peor,_** —dije para dentro de mí.

Veo que sale Isabella de su oficina y llama a Aro, y este se dirige a nosotros pidiendo que nos reuniremos en la salón de reuniones, que era de carácter urgente. Cuando llego ahí, veo que el mismo lugar donde realizaron la entrevista. En ese momento me trae malos momento, — ** _Acaso como ella solo me contrato por un capricho suyo o porque de verdad valora mi trabajo._** Preguntas e incertidumbres me llenan a mi cabeza y claro no se la puedo preguntar porque se pensará que me creeré cosas, mejor me callo y veo de que trata esta reunión inesperada.

Veo a Isabella salir de una puerta que nunca antes había visto durante la entrevista. Se ve esplendida, su manera de dirigir la reunión es fascínate, nos decía que cada año se celebra la Feria Internacional de nuevos dispositivos y nuestra empresa siempre ha participado, y quiere algo nuevo que haga que otras Empresas sienta enviada y queden asombrada por nuestro dispositivo. Y pide que las propuestas sean entregadas dentro de un mes.

— **_¡Wow! Este es una gran oportunidad para mí_** , —dije para dentro de mí mientras esboza una sonrisa.

— **¿Qué le causa tanta risa Sr. Edward?,** —dijo Isabella mientras todos me miraban

 ** _¡Wow! No me di cuenta que me estaba riendo pensaba que lo estaba haciendo para dentro de mí, pero esta mujer no se le va nada_** , —dije para dentro de mí.

— **Estamos esperando Sr, Edward, no tengo todo el día para esto. Acaso le causó gracia lo que le dije** , —decía ella mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia mí.

— **No señora, no me atrevería a reírme de usted, solo que…** —dije cuando siento su mano tocando mi hombro — **Estaba contento, solo eso** , —dije con la voz entre cortada.

— **¡Ah!, ya veo** , —dijo ella mientras se pegaba su cara a mi oído y me dijo bajito, — **Espero su propuesta con ansias, pero no voy a olvidar lo que me hizo en mi oficina, nunca nadie se ha resistido** , —trague saliva, mientras mi corazón quería salirse por la boca.

— **Bueno chicos, suerte a todos y sorpréndame. Recuerden que no quiero basura, sino sabrá lo que les pasará,** —dijo ella mientras salía por la misma puerta de donde salió.

Veo que todos están asustados y no entiendo el por qué. Me giro hacia la mujer sea acaso no llega a los 40 que estaba sentada al lado mío, espero que no haya oído lo que dijo Isabella en mi oído hace un rato, pero tenía que preguntarle qué pasaba que todos estaban así de nervioso.

— **Disculpe, pero me podría decir que pasa si a la Directora no le gusta una idea.** —dije mientras ella me miraba con cara de asombro.

— **No te dijeron que es lo que pasa si a la Directora no le gusta una idea** , —preguntó y con un gesto con la cabeza le afirmo que me han dicho nada. —P **iensas participar en el evento no,** —pregunto,

— **Si, por qué,** —dije sorprendido. Claro que quiero participar a quien no.

— **¡Ay! Mi niño, en lo que te has metido. Cuando la Directora no le gusta una idea le da una pata por el trasero ¡Zas! a la calle** —dijo la mujer mientras yo me quedaba boquiabierto.

— **Lo despide así sin más** , —dije incrédulo mientras ella asentaba.

Le di las gracias por la información ahora entendía las caras larga de cada uno. Tenían miedo, — **Pero bueno esta Isabella es en verdad una tirana,** —dije para dentro de mí. Pero no me iba a llevar por el miedo esta era una oportunidad y no pienso en desaprovecharla. Veo que pasan una hoja para que se apunte los que van a participar en el evento.

Y como era de esperar nadie lo firma, pero decido toma el maldito papel y coloco mi nombre. Todos se quedan boquiabiertos y empiezan a murmurar. Y cuando pensaba que no había nadie que se atreviera a colocar su nombre, veo a un hombre de estatura más meno 1.50 mts, se puede decir buen mozo porque nada más entro él, todas las chicas se les caía la baba. Alguien por detrás de mí empieza hablar con alguien y le dice que ahora Jacob tenía competencia.

El tal Jacob se acerca mí, — **Tú debe ser Edward. No** , —dijo él con voz risueña,

— **Aja, y tú debe ser Jacob** , —dije mientras él esbozaba una sonrisa.

— **Veo que has informado, me alegro. Y que bien que tenga competencia, ya me estaba aburriendo. Ya quiero ver a mi dulce hermanita ver a quien deja en la Empresa** , —dijo él riéndose a carcajada

— **Como que hermana, no entiendo** , —dije mientras me llevaba una mano a la cabeza.

— **No sabes quién es mi hermana** , —dijo serio, y yo negaba con la cabeza, — **Es la Directora Isabella** , —soltó él mientras me quedaba boquiabierto.


	4. Nota

Pido disculpa a todos los seguidores, pero en estos momento me encuentro de vacaciones por navidad feliz año nuevo para todos ustedes le deseo lo mejor. Para enero les prometo que continuar mas con esta historia. Gracias por todo. Saludos Flowers9103


	5. Capitulo 3

Feliz año nuevo aquí le dejo un nuevo capítulo espero que os guste

— **Debe ser una broma, no. Me quieres pasar por tonto,** —solté mientras me reía a carcajada. — ** _Como van hacer hermano, si ella es blanca como la leche y él es moreno_** , —comenté para dentro de mí.

Jacob me mira muy serio y me dice que no era una broma. En ese momento quisiera que me tragara la tierra. No quise preguntar cómo era posible que fuera hermano a no ser que uno de los dos fuera adoptado.

Al fin llega ya eran las 5 de la tarde, ya no venía la hora de irme a casa. Camino hacia el garaje veo ahí el Chevrolet Aveo rojo de esta mañana, — ** _No puede ser coincidencia_** , —murmuré.

Miro hacia los lados para ver si encuentro a la dueña de este coche, debe tener un cargo importante o provenir de una familia ostentosa para darse esto gusto. No es que yo sea un hombre súper rico pero mi familia más bien por la familia de mi madre es la que es de esa familia que no le importa derrochar el dinero. Cuando mi madre conoció a mi padre un hombre humilde, mis abuelos maternos le negaron todo tipo de ayuda cuando ella decidió irse con él.

Aunque la posición económica que hoy tenemos no es como dirían los riquillos, de la alta clase pero si media, somos felices así, y todo gracias a mi padre y mi madre que sacrificaron todo, para yo estuviese la mejor educación. A pesar de la familia de mi madre que siempre le colocaba obstáculo para obligarla a separarse de mi padre. Nunca conocí a mis abuelos maternos y no sé si ella tenía hermano, nunca quiere hablar del tema y yo tampoco le pregunto, no quiero que ella reviva esos momentos que tanto le causa dolor. Pero sé que los extraña se le nota cuando la cojo pensativa o triste, quien no extraña a su familia, mírame a mí, no puedo vivir si ella, la quiero tanto, pero no sé cómo sacarle de la tristeza que lleva por dentro. Y cuando hace 10 años perdimos a mi padre, debido a una aneurisma no detectada a tiempo, ella culpa a su familia por haberle negado ayuda cuando se la pidió, yo apenas tenía 17 años y para que no la vea llorar se coloca en un rincón.

Y ni hablar cuando decidí, mudarme a Nueva York, pegó un grito en el cielo, pero al final me supo entender que debo hacer mi propia vida. De vez en cuando me visita y se queda adormir.

Veo que los minutos pasan y nada parece que no quiere salir, y no puedo esperar más. Camino hacia mi Audi 6, no pudo perder más el tiempo, esperando una eternidad para saber de quién es este carro. Mi apartamento se encuentra a media hora en carro del IBM. A pesar del día que tuve, me siento contento, ahora tengo que pensar que es lo que voy hacer para ese concurso, quiero poner todos mis esfuerzos en este proyecto. Tengo varias ideas y no pudo dejarme agobiar por las habladurías, ni por la neurótica de la Directora, voy hacer todo lo posible para que no sea así, no quiero perder, nunca me lo permitiría, no me considero un perdedor, bueno solo en materia de trabajo, porque lo que es tema del amor si soy un gran perdedor.

Cuando ya estoy llegando al distrito en 111 Fulton Street donde vivo, y al entrar en el estacionamiento ¡Zas! tengo que frenar bruscamente, mientras me incrustaba contra el volante — **¡Joder!, otra vez** , —grite cuando todo me daba vuelta. Por suerte estaba vez no me di tan fuerte como el de esta mañana, levanto la vista y no podía creer lo que estaba viendo de nuevo ese maldito Chevrolet Aveo de color rojo, ya me tiene hasta la coronilla. Entra a toda prisa, — **A no, no este me vas escapar esta vez. Yo tengo que saber de quién se trata, ¿Quién esa mujer, loca?,** —espete mientras apretaba el pedal.

Parqueo a toda prisa en lugar de siempre, la veo que se baja muy tranquilamente y va caminando hacia el ascensor. Me apresuro y cuando las puertas del ascensor se abren, la empujo hacia adentro, ella grita del susto, pero eso no me importó, la giré hacia mí, pongo los ojos en blanco, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo,

— **Tú,** —solté mientras ella me miraba también sorprendida.

— **¿Qué tú haces aquí?,** —gritó sorprendida.

— **Eso mismo te iba a preguntar** **yo a ti** , **¿Qué coño tú haces aquí?** — dije levantando el tono de voz mientras su espalda daba contra la pared del ascensor y las puertas de este se cerraban.

— **Vivo aquí, pedazo de imbécil, y tú,** —gritó mientras levantaba su tono de voz mientras no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, ella viviendo aquí, en el mismo edificio, pero como, bueno no es para menos ella se lo podía dar, pero es que nunca la había visto por aquí,

— **Estoy esperando o es que acaso quieres que llame al portero para que te saque de aquí a patadas,** —espetaba ella, se le veía muy enojada,

Esta mujer me saca de mis casillas, pero tiene razón y le contesté, — **Yo también vivo aquí** , —digo mientras ella ríe a carcajada.

— **No te creo, que quieres, ah, quieres acabar con lo que no pudimos terminar en mi despacho, y por eso me seguiste** , —me decía ella de forma sarcástica mientras colaba una de sus manos en mi pecho y empezaba hacer circulo.

En eso siento una corriente eléctrica que fluye por todo mi cuerpo, quiero decirle unas cuantas cosas por su forma de manejar. No sé si pueda aguantar antes sus caricias que se vuelve más intensa cuando baja su mano hacia mis entrepiernas.

— **Humm,** —espeto,

— **Te gusta** , —decía ella mientras me desabotonaba mi camisa.

— ** _Como no me ve va a gustar_** , —dije para dentro de mí, sin embargo no podía confirmárselo.

— **Creo que esto está mal** , —le decía pero eso a ella no le importó, me besa el pecho. Mi cuerpo tiembla ante su roce.

— **Tu cuerpo me dice otra cosa** , —espeta entre dientes

En ese momento ya no podía razonar, mi cuerpo la aclamaba, con cada roce que ella hacia sobre mi cuerpo. Mi mente y mi cuerpo estaban desconectado. Por un lado mi mente me decía que frenara que no estaba bien, pero mi cuerpo decía otra cosa. En ese instante siento como me besa el ombligo, bajo la mirada y la veo de rodilla frente a frente a mis pantalones.

— **¡Mierda!,** —grite mientras ella me besa éntrelas entrepiernas aún con los pantalones puesto. Siento que mi miembro erecto listo para el ataque, está punto de explotar.

Eso fue la última gota que derramó la copa ya me olvidé por completo por qué rayos estaba furioso. La levanto y la pongo a la altura de mi boca. Acerco mis labios a los suyos y le doy un beso que deja sin aliento, ella acepta mi beso con gusto. La incrusto más contra la pared, tratando de que no se caiga, pero no dejo su exquisita boca siento que sus manos bajan hacia mis pantalones me quita el cinto luego me desabrocha el botón del pantalón, y siento su mano dentro de mi bóxer masajeando mi duro pene **—** ** _¡Wow! Con esta mujer, sí que es rápida_** **,** —pensaba para dentro de mí.

Nuestras respiraciones estaban entrecortadas. Me pego más a ella, y mis manos van hacia su falda, se la levanto lentamente hasta que le llegan hasta la cintura, le bajo sus bragas, mi mano roza su excitado sexo,

— **Wow, estas todas mojadas** , —dije y ella me daba una sonrisa pícara.

Tomo con una mano mi excitada polla y la dirijo hacia su hendidura, le introduzco lentamente, veo como ella arquea la espalda y acepta la invasión. Le digo que me mire y ella lo hace, voy saliendo de ella una y otra vez, busco su boca, y nuestras lenguas comienza a hacer su propia fiesta, siento que está a punto de llegar al clímax, no sé por qué pero siento la necesitada de correrme junto a ella,

— **Aguanta un poco** , —digo con voz dulce, mientras apresuro mis embestidas

Veo que está apunto de resbalarse cuando la sostengo con mis manos fuertemente, ella me rodea la cintura con sus piernas y hace que mis penetraciones sean más profunda.

— **Rayos** , —grité.

Estoy a punto de explotar, cuando siento que un fluido caliente sale dentro de mí, le pido que se corra junto conmigo. Ambos gritamos de placer, por suerte el ascensor no tiene cámara pero no está insonorizado. Gracias a Dios que nadie ha solicitado el ascensor porque de lo contrario no sé qué iba a pasar. Doy mis últimas embestidas mientras ella acepta a gusto mis últimas gotas de mi semilla.

Mi corazón va a mil por hora, veo en su rostro una satisfacción. Me separo de ella, y tengo una profunda necesidad de preguntarle si ella está bien,

— **¿Todo bien?,** —dije acariciando su mejilla.

— **Sí** , —contestó ella mientras se colocaba la braga y se acomodaba la falda.

En eso caigo que no usamos protección, me entra lo siete mares, me siento un estúpido irresponsable, así que le digo, — **Sabes que no usamos protección** , —mientras ella se encamina hacia el panel del ascensor,

— **Ajá, tomo pastillas anticonceptivas** , **así que no pasa nada** —decía ella de lo más tranquila,

— **Pero eso no protege de las enfermedades de transmisión sexual** , —espete

Ella no dice nada, ni siquiera me mira, pero se queda muy pensativa. — **Acaso ha estado con muchas mujeres y le has dicho lo mismo que a mí** , —decía ella mientras abría las puertas del ascenso.

— **No, claro que no** ,

Puede ver en su rostro un alivio. Veo que las puertas del ascensor se abren.

— **Pero** **¿Qué haces?,** —preguntó

— **No lo ves, abrirte las puertas del ascensor, o caso quieres más.** —bramaba ella mientras ahora era yo quien me reía a carcajada, en serio no me creía que yo vivía aquí.

— **¿Se puede saber que es tan gracioso?, es que acaso dije algún chiste** —refunfuña ella toda molesta.

Valla con el carácter de esta mujer, no puedo negar que cada vez que se pone así se ve más bonita. — **Disculpa no era mi intención, solo que era verdad de que vivía aquí, mi apartamento se encuentra en la segunda planta** , —decía mientras ella se quedaba boquiabierta.

Aún plasmada por lo que le dije presiono el botón de la segunda planta, gentilmente le pregunto cuál es su planta pongo los ojos en blanco cuando ella me dice que vive también en la segunda planta, — ** _Acaso será una puta coincidencia o cosas del destino,_** —dije para mis adentro.

Subimos en silencio, hasta que ella me pregunta porque la agarre de esa forma, en eso me percaté cual era realmente el motivo de mi entrada brusca en el ascensor hasta que ella me distrajo con su dulce forma de seducir.

— **Quería saber quiera la loca e irresponsable que manejaba un Chevrolet Aveo de color rojo, pero nunca me imaginé que fueras tú** , —espete mientras ella me miraba como si quisiera matarme.

— ** _Uy, parece que desperté al demonio Isabella, que miedo me da su mirada_** , —dije para dentro de mí. — ** _Acaso algún día llevaremos la fiesta en paz, al parecer no_** , —continué diciendo para mis adentro.

— **Te parezco una loca e irresponsable, hum** , —protesta toda furiosa.

— **Este, este…** —no encontraba las palabras que decirle exactamente, — **No lo creo así pero es que la forma que conduces da entender que sí,** — y me arrepiento de haberlo dicho, — ** _Por qué no me habré callado la boca y no le hubiera dicho nada_** , —dije para dentro de mí.

— **Entonces si crees que estoy loca y de contra me estás diciendo que no sé manejar,** —rezonga ella toda ofendida. — **Pues está loca como tú dice te acaba de follar, y creo que ninguna loca haría lo yo te acabo de hacer** , —grita mientras las puertas del ascensor se abrían y ella salía a toda marcha.

— **¡Wow! Con esta mujer, no puedo con ella, no sé cómo me pude seducir por esta LOCAAA** , —gruño en voz baja.

Llegó a mi apartamento, me dirijo hacía el baño, nunca en mi vida necesite tanto una ducha como hasta hora, estoy bajo el fuerte chorro, pensativo, — ** _Acaso por la estupidez que hice, ella será capaz de despedirme,_** —murmuro para dentro de mí. Esto es mi fin, mi sueño se fue por el precipicio por una estúpida calentura. Es que cuando estoy frente a ella no sé qué me pasaba y pierdo todo los sentidos.

A la mañana siguiente nuevamente nos encontramos en el ascensor, y por cortesía le doy los buenos días, pero ella ni se inmuta, cuando se abre las puertas ambos entramos y un silencio invade el ambiente, con solo pensar lo que hicimos ayer aquí, ya me pone duro, pero he de controlar mis emociones. En el estacionamiento, ella va hacia su carro y yo al mío, y como siempre ella sale desparramada como una loca. Muevo la cabeza en señal de desaprobación, monto en mi carro y me encamino hacia mi infierno.

Al llegar a la oficina saludo a todos y me encamino hacia mi momentáneo puesto de trabajo, no sé cuánto va a durar después de lo ocurrido ayer. No duro ni cinco minuto sentado siento una mano en el hombro que me toca. Me volteo mi corazón se acelera al ver a la secretaria de Isabella.

— **Buenos días, Jane** , —dije con el corazón en la boca

— **Buenos Días, Sr. Cullen, la Directora quiere verlo** , —espeto con rostro serio.

— **Gracias, enseguida voy** ,

Me levanto y decidido a enfrentar mi destino, miro hacia Jane y veo como me da una sonrisa mientras abre las puertas de santana, digo de la Directora Isabella y no sé porque se la devuelvo. Jane es una chica atractiva y no viste mal. La miro y ella se sonroja, veo como detrás de esa gafa puedo ver una chica tímida y no como otras que conozco que solo ver su rostro solo puedo oscuridad.

Me volteo hacia mi destino y la veo con un rostro de enojo, —¨ ** _Pero ahora que hice_** , veo que los ojos se le quieren salir. Trago saliva y le digo,

— **Buenos días, Señora, ustedes quería verme** , —le dije con voz temblorosa.

No dice nada solo se me queda mirando, hasta que siento que se abren las puertas y siento que alguien se me echa a los hombros, — ** _Pero qué coño_** , —murmuré

Al levantar la vista veo a Jacob el hermano de este huracán.

— **Que hay hermano ¿cómo está?** , —dijo con una alegría.

— **Bien** ,

Que diferencia sin duda de carácter Jacob es alegre y simpático mientras que su queridísima hermana es todo lo contrario.

— **Los llame porque quiero hablar del concurso** , —por fin habló ella mientras su hermano va a saludarla y se le sienta al lado.

— ** _Uff, que alivio pensé que me iba a despedir, bueno por ahora estoy a salvo todavía queda el concurso que es donde sé que se la va desquitar,_** —murmuré para dentro de mí.

Y antes que dijera algún otro detalle del concurso las puertas se abren de nuevo, veo un señor mayor,

— **¡Abuelo!,** —dijo Jacob cuando corre hacia él y le da un fuerte abrazo.

— **Me alegro de verte también** , —pronunció mientras se encaminaba hacia adelante.

— **Y tú no vienes a saludar a tu abuelo** , —soltó mirando a su queridísima nieta,

— **Claro** , —espeto mientras se levantaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

El señor se me queda mirando, y mira a su nieta para que se le presente.

— **Abuelo, este es el Sr. Cullen, Sr. Cullen este mi abuelo Aro, cofundador de esta Empresa**.

— **Buenos Días joven, mucho gusto en conocerte** —dijo mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa y me tendía la mano.

— **Buenos Días, señor, es un placer conocerlo** , —espete mientras aceptaba su mano y no sé por qué pero jala hacia él y me da un fuerte abrazo.

No entendía a qué se debe eso, sino nos conocemos y ni tampoco somos allegados

— **Abuelo, me voy a poner celoso** , —espetó Jacob por detrás de nosotros,

Nos separamos, le dedica una mirada a su nieto y lo abraza nuevamente, — **Tengo para todos, no te pongas celoso** , —decía él mientras ambos se rían.

Él se sienta al lado mío, Jacob se sienta dónde estaba antes al lado de su hermana,

— **Bueno Abuelo a que se debe tu visita,** —preguntó Isabella

Pero antes que el anciano contestará salta Jacob,

— **Abuelo, que cosa curiosa tú y Edward se parecen cantidad,** —decía con una sonrisa, — **Si fueran familia diría que son abuelo-nieto** , —soltó Jacob mientras se reía a carcajada.

En ese momento Aro se pone tenso, por qué se pone así.

— **Rayo,** —murmuro, me encojo en mi asiento de la vergüenza

Veo que el anciano se retuerce en el asiento, siente lo mismo que yo, pero yo estoy apenado, pero él no entiendo por qué se pone así.


	6. Capítulo 4

— **Jacob cállate, y déjate de estupideces, debemos continuar con la reunión** —dijo Isabella.

— **Era solo una broma, hermanita** , —decía Jacob aún con la sonrisa burlona.

— **Una de mal gusto** , —salta Aro con voz nerviosa. — **Joven, disculpe a mi nieto, siempre habla sin pensar primera las consecuencias de sus palabras** , —dice mirándome a los ojos.

No entiendo por qué se puso así, — **acaso será….** — **no, no, no, pero que cosas estoy pensando, yo nieto de este hombre, jajajaja** , —digo sonriendo para dentro de mí,

— **Descuide, no pasa nada,** —respondo

— **Y de qué trata esa reunión** , —preguntó Aro tratando de desviar el tema.

Jacob me mira como si quisiera disculparse, le hago un gesto con la cabeza que de verdad no pasa nada, que no se preocupara. Veo como se relaja parece que leyó mis pensamientos.

— **Sobre el concurso que lanzamos y el ganador presentará su proyecto en la Feria de Informática** —explicaba Bella,

— **Suena interesante** , —comenta Aro.

La reunión tardó media hora, tanto a Aro como a Jacob le gustó mi propuesta, pero a mi queridísima Lena fue otra cosa, si no puso más de 5 pero, no sería ella.

Que tiene de malo que quiera desarrollar un dispositivo capaz de detectar la aneurisma. Las ventajas que trae consigo eso. Mi padre por ejemplo no tuve ese chance y si hubiera existido en aparato de ese tipo, aún lo tuviera conmigo. Pero a Lena no le gustaba para nada mi proyecto. Cada cosa que decía siempre me interrumpía, su abuelo y su hermano tuvieron que intervenir unas cuantas veces para que se dejara de estupidez.

Pienso que el problema de ella, no es la idea que propuse, sino su problema era yo. Cuando al fin termina la reunión que para mí fue un calvario, me levanto. Y justo cuando voy abrí la puerta del despacho, una mano me toca el hombro, giro la cabeza y veo que Aro,

— **Disculpa a mi nieta también, es una mala educada** , —decía con la cabeza cabizbaja — **No sé por qué tengo unos nietos así**. **Parece que Dios me está castigando** —dijo con la voz entre cortada y con los ojos húmedos,

— **Descuide, ya estoy acostumbrado que me traten así,** —le digo mientras le coloco mi mano en su hombro para tranquilizarlo, — **Y por favor no se castigue así mismo, se ve que usted es una buena persona** , —lo consuelo,

Parece que le gustaron mis palabras veo que sonríe, — **Cualquier cosas que necesites, muchacho, no dudes en llamarme** , — **Ah y por favor llámame Aro** —decía él mientras me entregaba una tarjeta.

— **Lo tendré en cuenta, muchas gracias** , **señor...,** —me mira con el cejo fruncido, — **Digo Aro** , **y en cambio le pido que me llame Edward, no joven, ni muchacho, ok** — corrijo y me sonríe de nuevo.

— **J... Edward, puedo pedirle un favor,** —dice con voz temblorosa,

— **Si dígame** ,

— **Puedo darle un abrazo** , —pregunta, mientras dirijo la mirada a sus dos nietos que están como si nosotros no estuviésemos aquí, están muy concentrado,

— **Por supuesto** , —digo y me abraza.

— **Suerte con mi niña, sé que es de armas tomar pero sé que es buena chica,** —me decía mientras salía del despacho.

— **Gracias**.

Me dispongo a trabajar en mi proyecto, tengo que hacerle saber a esa mujer que de verdad estoy dispuesto a todo. No sé quién se cree ella que es, para que me trate así. Media hora pasaron desde que salí de su despacho veo que salen los tres. Aro y Jacob se despiden de todos los empleados, mientras que Lena, solo seguía su camino.

Uno de los chicos se acerca a mí y me ofrece una taza de café— **Que amable, gracias** , —digo y le acepto el café la verdad que lo estaba necesitando,

— **No hay de que, Bro** ,

Le doy un sorbo al delicioso café, que delicia, siento que estoy recuperando fuerza. Creo que no pasa cinco minutos y tengo la necesidad de ir al baño, MES ESTOY MEANDO, corro hacia el baño y tengo que frenar bruscamente

— **Debe ser una broma, Joder** , —me exalto — **Como va estar cerrado el baño de los hombres, no me lo puedo creer,** —digo moviéndome de un lado a otro,

Con disimulo miro a ver si nadie me está mirando y camino lentamente hacía el baño de las mujeres, respiro profundo está abierto, entro sigilosamente, entro rápido a uno de los cubículo, vacío mi vejiga. Respiro de felicidad, nunca antes se me había llenado tanto la vejiga y no entiendo, porque apenas he tomado líquido, me siento un poco mareado, pero me repongo rápido. Cuando estoy a punto de salir, siento unos pasos que entra, — **Joder y ahora qué hago** , —digo para dentro de mí.

Abro un poco la puerta y veo que Bella y otra chica más. La saluda y entra corriendo al cubículo 1. — ** _Debe ser una broma, no puede ser, de todas las mujeres que hay en esta oficina tenía que ser ella, precisamente ella la que se dirija hacía donde estoy yo_** _._

— **¿Por qué debía haber dos cubículos?** Quería la tierra me tragara en este instante

No sé qué hacer estoy perdido, no tengo escapatoria — ** _madre mía, sálvame, porque creo que de aquí no salgo vivo_** **,**

Siento que empuja la puerta pero no la dejo. Entre el forcejeo, oigo que entran dos chicas más y en momento me quedo paralizado y no me doy cuenta que Bella me empuja y choco contra el váter, giro rápidamente la entro a la fuerza, ella intenta gritar del susto pero rápido coloco una de mis manos en su boca y la otra cierro el cubículos. Le hago un gesto para que no gritara.

— **Sentiste eso,** —dice la chica número 1

— **No** , —responde la chica número 2

— **Ah, bueno, parece que fue solo mi imaginación** ,

Concentro mi mirada hacia los ojos oscuro como la noche, que me ven con cara de susto, — **Oh por dios, estás bien,** —pregunto en voz baja.

— **Tú que crees, imbécil** , —contesta y me aparta su mano de su boca.

— **Estamos encerrado en un cubículo de solo pocos metros, y un loco me arrastra hacía adentro, claro que no estoy bien** , —se exalta pero no grita, tal vez para que no la descubran con un hombre

— **Perdóname, es que estaba cerrado el baño de los hombres y tuve que entrar rápido aquí** ,

— **Eso no es Justificación para que entres aquí** , —decía ella cuando siento que más mujeres entran y empiezan hablar. Le coloco un dedo en su boca y recibo un fuerte golpe en mi hombro, reprimo el dolor.

Le hago un gesto para que se tuviese tranquila, y las mujeres empiezan a hablar. Están hablado de ella, y no precisamente bien. Ella quiere salir, pero no la dejo, la inmovilizo con mi cuerpo y una corriente eléctrica fluye por todo mi cuerpo sé que ella lo siento también por la forma en que mira.

— **No la soporto, es una tirana, sino pagaran bien y no estuviera tan necesitada me largaba de aquí** , —decía una de ellas,

— **Igual yo** , —responden las demás al unísono.

— **Solo por qué es la dueña de esta mierda se cree la Dueña del mundo** , —continuaba la primera mujer.

— **Ah, y ni hablar de los hombres, todos babean por ella,** —decía otra de ellas.

—Exacto, yo creo que la excepción es Edward, el pobre se me tan ridículo con esa ropa que se coloca, que no despierta ningún interés en ninguna mujer, —exalta otra. Hasta yo me encuentro entre sus comentarios pero no me importa, me enfoco en la mujer que tengo delante de mí, se puede ver en sus ojos oscuros una profunda tristeza.

— **¿Por qué siempre me toca ver el lado dulce de esta mujer?,** —decía para dentro de mí.

Me acerco más a su cuerpo, coloco mis manos en sus oídos para que no siga escuchando las barbaridades que estaban diciendo esas ridículas mujeres.

— ** _Es verdad, pero se pasan, pero nadie tiene derecho a decir todo esas cosas feas de una persona_** , —pienso para dentro de mí.

Sus ojos oscuros se clavan en mis ojos verdes. La acerco más a mi cuerpo, apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho y cubro su cuerpo con mis manos. Subo una de mis manos a su rostro, apoyo mi barbilla en su cabeza, beso su pelo ondeado, transpiro su esencia que provoca que se me erice mi cuerpo. Siento como sus brazos rodean mi cintura, y su cuerpo empieza a temblar, trato de tranquilizarla dándole unas palmaditas en su espalda. Veo como levanta la cabeza y clava sus ojos oscuros nuevamente en mis ojos verdes, siento que estoy en presencia de otra mujer y no con aquella mujer irritante, maleducada, egocéntrica, torturadora, sino que estoy ante una mujer frágil que necesitan que la consuele y protejan de personas que no tengan sentido común. Nos quedamos mirando unos segundos, bajo mi rostro hasta que sus labios y los mío está a pocos centímetros. No pone resistencia cuando mis labios rosan los suyos.

Siento como sus manos suben hacia mis pechos hace un intento por empujarme pero no lo hace al contrario ataca mi boca, no hago ninguna objeción le sigo el ritmo, nuestro beso se intensifica, siento como baja un de sus manos hacía mis entrepiernas y empieza a acariciarla. Noto que mi verga reacciona antes sus caricias, no dejo de mirarla a los ojos, tratando de descifrar por qué ella es así, pero por más que la mire no puedo llegar a entender a esta mujer, hasta hace un rato sus ojos reflejaban una inmensa tristeza y al cabo de unos milisegundo veo lujuria, y la verdad no sé si lograré entenderla, pero me da igual me gusta tal como es.

Mi corazón se acelera al ritmo que ella empieza a tocar mi cuerpo. Bajo mi cabeza hacia su cuello le proporciono un dulce beso que hace que ella se arquee hacia atrás, buscando más contacto físico. Bajo hacia sus pechos y empiezo a juguetear con ellos, ella gime. Coloco mi mano en su boca para que nadie pueda oírnos. ¿Qué pasaría si nos encuentran?, ¿No quiero imaginar lo que pensarían la gente, si ven a la Jefa follandose a un empleado en pleno baño de mujeres? Y la verdad es que en estos momentos no me importaría lo que pensarían las personas, ahora en estos momento solo pienso en ella y como la hago mía.

Siento como me desabrocha el pantalón y me baja la bragueta, y mete su mano dentro de mi bóxer. Muerdo los labios para reprimir el gemido. La cargo para que esté a mi altura veo como sus piernas me rodean la cintura, mis manos empiezan a descender hasta llegar a su sexo, por suerte trae vestido puesto. No sé qué iba a pasar si hubiese traído pantalón. Acaricio su sexo como ella lo hace en el mío, y antes que soltara un gemido me inclino hacia adelante y beso su labios tragándome el gemido.

Empiezo a bajarle las bragas, libero mi polla y en un nanosegundo estoy dentro de ella, Apoyo su espalda en la pared del cubículo, y empiezo a moverme. La embisto una y otra vez. Vuelvo a besar sus labios, y entre forcejeo, ella abre un poco la boca que hace que introduzca mi lengua rápidamente antes que vuela a cerrarla. Bella acepta mis besos y nuestras lenguas comienzan hacer su propia fiesta. Siento como ella está a punto de llegar al clímax, apresuro mi ritmo para que junto podamos llegar al orgasmo continuo besándola por todo su cuerpo, hasta que juntos llegamos al clímax, busco sus labios nuevamente y ambos nos tragamos el gemido del otro.

Nos olvidamos en dónde estábamos, solo podía pensar en ese momento que solo somos ella y yo. Nuestras miradas de nuevo se cruzan, sentimos nuevamente las voces que hace que volvamos a la realidad. Y aún dentro de ella y con la respiración acelerada, sentimos como las brujas se marchaba. Cuando voy apartarme de ella, me empuja que hace que me sienta el váter,

— **Esto no puedo pasar de nuevo, estamos claro** , —espeta en voz baja mientras se arregla el vestido.

Y antes que pueda decir algo, ella sale desparramada del cubículo, corro detrás de ella, pero cuando agarro su hombro para detenerla, veo unos flashes, que provoca que tenga que colocar mis manos hacia mis ojos. Bajo mi mano y veo unos ojos oscuros que me miran con ira pero al mismo tiempo de miedo, en foco mi mirada hacia adelante y veo pares de ojos que nos miran sorprendido.

Miro hacía Bella que no sabe que decir, ni que hacer, está petrificada. Y la verdad yo tampoco sé que hacer. No quiero que hablen mal de ella, ni piense mal de ella. Todos esperan una explicación.

— **Fue culpa mía, el baño de los hombres estaba cerrado y no tuve otra opción,** —suelto rompiendo el silencio. — **Y la Directora me descubrió y me llevé un buen discurso,** —miento parcialmente, no sé por qué hago esto, la verdad a nadie le importa que pasó, pero no quiero que estén divulgando chisme que no son.

Veo que ella pone los ojos en blanco, y veo que todos como empiezan a reírse y burlarse de mí. Mantengo mi mirada hacia Bella que me miran de una forma extraña. No sé qué pasará por esa cabecita, pero sí sé que pasa por la mía creo que me estoy enamorando de esta mujer.


	7. Capitulo 5

Todo vuelve a la normalidad, bueno no tan normal, sigo oyendo risitas cada vez que voy a un lugar. Todavía recuerdo las palabras de Bella, — **_¿Qué no vuelva suceder?, Porque para la próxima estarás de patitas en la calle, estamos claro_**. Esas palabras no salían de mi mente, pero la cuestión no era esa. Alguien había puesto algo en ese café lo podría jurar, pero quien era yo, nadie, y nadie me hubiera creído. Así que lo deje así, no voy a atormentarme, en buscar culpables. Nadie me obligo entrar en el baño de las damas.

Llega al fin la hora de irse, tomo mi portátil y me dirijo hacia el ascensor, cuando pensaba que mi día iba a mejorar. Bella aparece, ambos nos miramos. Entramos en silencio en el ascenso, durante el trayecto no pronunció ni una sola palabra. Al llegar al estacionamiento cada cual fue hacia su automóvil.

Me demoro un poco en arrancar, la veo cómo sale a toda velocidad del estacionamiento. Hago un gesto con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación, pero que le vamos hacer ella es así. Cuando llego al estacionamiento del edificio donde vivo, parqueo en el mismo lugar de siempre, me bajo camino hacia el ascensor y para mi sorpresa ella está esperando ahí en la entrada, **_— ¡Joder! Me demoré para no topármela y ella hace que mis planes se echen a perder_** —dije para dentro de mí.

Ya cuando estoy a unos pocos centímetros de ella, me grita, — **¿Por qué te demoraste tanto?**

— **¿Qué?,** —digo sorprendido.

— **Te pregunté qué, ¿por qué te demoraste tanto?,** —repite con voz enojada.

— **Ya te escuche, lo que no entiendo, me estabas esperando,** —suelto mientras ella me sorprende con una sonrisa.

— **No, estaba esperando a Mickey Mouse, claro pedazo de imbécil que te estaba esperando,** —espeta con voz sarcástica

— **El sarcasmo no te pega señorita, y se puede saber por qué me estabas esperando** , —pregunto.

Ahora ella se calla quiere decir algo pero no lo logra, y como no estoy para su berrinche, estoy demasiado cansado por el día que tuvo hoy, para también sumarle esto.

— **Bueno como no tiene nada que decirme, me retiro** , —digo mientras le paso por al lado y toco el botón del ascensor.

— **Gracias,** —dice ella con voz baja que casi no pude escucharla.

— **Perdón, dijiste algo** , —me volteo y ella se me queda mirando mis ojos verde. Veo que le está costando decir esas sencillas palabras como son gracias y perdón. Veo como cierra los puños de las manos y sus ojos,

— **Dije, gracias por lo de esta mañana**

— **Ah, ya, no fue nada, es lo menos que podía hacer** , —dije para no seguirla torturando. Ha hecho todo un sobreesfuerzo por tratar de agradecerme.

— **Te vienes** ,

— **Perdona,** —dice con cara sorprendida.

— **No pienses mal, te decía que si piensas entrar al ascensor** , —digo señalando hacia el aparato.

— **Yo no pensaba mal,** —comenta entrando rápidamente al ascensor.

Ambos permanecemos callados, incluso permanecemos así cuando se abren las puertas del ascensor. Ella sale, pero me mira de reojo, no sé qué hacer, no pienso que solo me haya esperado solo para agradecerme, pero como ella están testaruda que no quiere dar su brazo a torcer.

— **Quieres tomar una copa de vino, en mi casa** , —suelto y ella para en seco, se voltea hacía mí. Aun permanezco dentro del ascensor esperando una respuesta.

Me mira de arriba hacia abajo, parece que no me cree. La noto tensa y suelto, — **Acaso tienes miedo** ,

— **Ja, miedo yo, de que de ti,** **no seas ridículo** —suelta una carcajada.

— **Entonces, aceptas mi oferta** , —la desafío.

— **Hecho,** —contesta.

Estamos frente a mi puerta, introduzco la llave, abro la puerta y me aparto para dejarla entrar primero. La miro al ver que no se mueve,

— **Te estas arrepintiendo** , —pregunto

— **No,** —contesta con voz temblorosa.

— **Entonces, que pasa** ,

— **Nada,** —contesta mirando hacia los lados — **No quiero que nadie me vea entrar aquí** —dice entrando rápidamente.

— **¿No sabía que te importara que piensas los otros de ti?** —suelto al mismo tiempo que cierro la puerta y me apoyo en ella.

— **Y a mí no me importa lo que otros piense o digan de mí,** —se gira y me mira con ojos desafiantes.

— **Entonces por qué mirabas de un lado a otro,** —pregunto mientras me dirigía hacia la estantería y sacaba dos copas.

— **Eso a ti no te importa, o acaso hay una regla de que no lo pueda hacer,** —dice indignada

— **Está bien, no te enoje, solo preguntaba** , —respondo

Lleno las dos copas de vino **_Carménère,_** es uno de los vino que más me gusta. Se sienta en el sofá, la miro como observa todo. No entiendo por qué me provoca una sonrisa, al verla como si fuera una niña exploradora.

— **Toma,** —digo sacándola de su embebecimiento.

— **Umm, gracias** , —dice y cuando toma la copa no nos damos cuenta y el vino le cae encima.

— **¡Maldición, mira lo que has hecho!,** —grita ella.

— **Oye, no fue apropósito, sino estuviera embelesada por mi apartamento no hubiera pasado esto,** —grito yo también.

Ambos nos miramos con el cejo fruncido, ninguno de los dos quiere dar su brazo a torcer. Ella prefiere quedarse así antes de bajar la guardia. — **_¿Cómo puede pensar que lo hice apropósito?_** , —digo para dentro de mí.

— **Lo siento, vale** , —aflojo el tono de mi voz, — **Mira, te puedo prestar algo de mi hermana si quiere** , —digo mientras veo que afloja el cejo.

— **Tienes hermana** , —dice toda curiosa,

— **Si mi hermana Alice, pero le digo Ali, y es dos años menor que yo, pero de es de tu tipo de cuerpo,** —le informo y ella pone los ojos en blanco.

— **¿Qué pasa?, No quieres** , — pregunto.

— **No es eso,** —dice ella con voz temblorosa

— **Entonces,** —digo esperando una respuesta.

— **El problema es que me maravilla como conoces bien mi cuerpo, que sabes que talla uso,** —espeta ella toda sonrojada.

Toso, y me llevo la mano hacia el pelo, como gesto de nerviosismo,

— **Disculpa si te ofendí, es que mi hermana tiene el mismo cuerpo que el tuyo,** —comento con voz nerviosa y tragando saliva para aclarar mi garganta, — ** _Joder que nervioso estoy, que me pasa, nunca he sido así,_** —digo para dentro de mí.

— **Ok, pero la ropa la escojo yo, vale,** —espeta ella,

— **Ok** —concuerdo con ella y mi mirada baja hacia sus pechos que ya se le empieza a notar el sujetador, el café se le ha esparcido por todo el pecho. Me embeleso y me pierdo en ellos.

— **¿Dónde está la habitación?,** —pregunta ella.

— **Eh, ¿Qué habitación?,** —suelto

— **La de Mickey Mouse** , —suelta ella, provocando que salga de mi fantasía,

— **Perdón,**

— **Cual va hacer idiota, la de tu hermana** , —grita mientras cruza sus manos en su pecho mojado.

— **Ah, camina ese pasillo y a mano izquierda esta su habitación** , —pronuncio.

Veo como se esfuma a toda prisa, mientras me dirijo al cuarto de limpieza cojo la fregadora y limpio el piso. Mientras que ella está en la habitación de mi hermana Ali coloco música. Cojo el IPod y lo coloco encima de la encimera de la cocina, empiezo a buscar la música. Siento su voz y sin darme cuenta presiono el botón de play. Me quedo embobado cuando las primeras notas de **_Perfect_** resuenan en mi oído,

 ** _I found a love for me_**

 ** _Darling just dive right in_**

 ** _And follow my lead_**

 ** _Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet_**

 ** _I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_**

 ** _'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_**

 ** _Not knowing what it was_**

 ** _I will not give you up this time._**

— **¿Por qué de todas las camisetas de Ali, justo tenía que coger esa?,** —digo para dentro de mi mientras la música seguía reproduciéndose.

 **—** **¡Wow!, Ed Sheeran, me encanta, es mi artista favorito,** —grita ella toda emocionada.

— **Y a me encantas tú** , —murmuro en voz baja, — ** _Joder, ella es perfecta,_** —digo para dentro de mí. Definitivamente me he enamorado de esta mujer,

— **¿Qué dijiste Edward? Estaba tan emocionada que no te pude escuchar** , —pregunta mientras trato de controlar lo que está pasando entre mis entrepiernas.

— **Dije que te queda bien, esa camiseta** , —digo, y ella esboza una sonrisa.

— **Tú crees, es que me encantó, veo que tu hermana tiene buen gusto** , —dice ella mientras se mira la camiseta.

— **Sí, esa es una de las favorita de ella** , —digo muy tranquilo mientras por dentro de mi hay un fuego que quema y no sé cómo apagarlo. — **Y más por esa frase, que tiene, es de uno de sus escritores favorito,** —señalo hacia la frase: **_˝ When I saw you I fell in love, and you smiled because you knew˝, (Cuando te veo, siento amor y tu sonríe porque lo sabes),_** aunque no sé si ella lo sabrá.

— **También me encanta William Shakespeare, por eso la tomé, no te molesta, verdad** —comenta.

— ** _Molestarme a mí, que va, más bien me encanta, y más a mi polla, que quiere salir desprendida_** , —comento para dentro de mí. — **Claro que no,** —respondo y ella esboza una sonrisa que hace que mi corazón este al borde de un infarto.

— **Bien, y dónde puedo colocar, tengo que quitarle la mancha antes de que quede impregnada. Este vestido me encanta** —dice

— **Tranquila, yo lo hago** , —digo caminado hacía ella

— **Tu solo dime** , — dice mientas forcejeamos para ver quien llevaba el dichoso vestido a lavar.

Y en un movimiento ambos caemos en el suelo ella debajo de mí. Nuestras miradas se cruzan, y mi corazón estalla. Tengo mis manos en su pecho y siento como el suyo también va a mil por hora. Nos quedamos así un buen rato, ninguno hace ningún movimiento, y en ese preciso momento siento como mi polla se aviva.


End file.
